


Round And Around We Go

by Andian



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M, Playwriting Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: ROS: It must stop at one point, don’t you think? It is in the nature of all things to end at one point, is it not?GUIL: But is this a thing then, or is it something completely else? If it is a circle it will not end it will just go and go and-ROS: To break the circle then should be our goal.





	Round And Around We Go

ROS: It must stop at one point, don’t you think? It is in the nature of all things to end at one point, is it not?  
  
GUIL: But is this a thing then, or is it something completely else? If it is a circle it will not end it will just go and go and-  
  
ROS: To break the circle then should be our goal.  
  
GUIL: If this is a circle how would we break it? Are we not part of it? Trapped in it and in this endless repetition! Off to be outsmarted by the Prince and then off to the Pirates and the King Of England so he can kills us, whoever he is, and dead, you and me, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead again or Guildenstern and Rosencrantz, or whoever of us is which!  
  
ROS: Let us switch it up then. Let us not be Rosencrantz and Guildenstern.

GUIL: Who else could we be but us? It is in the nature of all things to be what they are, is it not?

ROS: But we are not even sure if you are Guildenstern or Rosencrantz or I am Guildenstern and you are Rosencrantz. What should stop us then from being whoever we set out to be?

GUIL: Who do you wish to be then?

ROS: I thought of it, it might be fun to be Hamlet, don’t you think? I be Hamlet and you be Ophelia then.  
  
GUIL: Ophelia? Do you wish to scream at me as I weep?

ROS: They were lovers, were they not? At one point they must have been, are we not supposed to think they are in love? We must not play them in the present or the future then, must we? We can play them in the past.

GUIL: In the past?

ROS: Yes, yes the past! You be Ophelia and I be Hamlet.

(ROS gets on his knees in front of him, taking GUIL’s hand. GUIL lets it happen though there is some obvious reluctance on his face)

GUIL: What now then?  
  
(ROS hesitates, clearly unsure what to do before looking up with determination to GUIL)

ROS: Oh dear Ophelia, I am ill at these numbers; I have not art to reckon my groans: but that I love thee best.

GUIL (unimpressed): What should I say to you then?

ROS: An answer? How would I know? Am I Hamlet or am I Ophelia in this?

GUIL: Neither, I suppose.

ROS: Oh, it is no fun if you do not play along!

(ROS makes to stand up, clearly annoyed by GUIL’s lack of reaction. GUIL rolls his eyes before suddenly reaching out and grabbing ROS’ face, quickly planting a kiss on his lips.

ROS (stammering): This … this is … what is this then?

GUIL: An answer. You asked for one, did you not?

ROS: Yes… but this…

GUIL: If you wish to end the game already we can do so.

ROS: No, no! This is fine! This is fine. Let us continue then if you wish so.

GUIL: Well then. Let us continue.  



End file.
